It is widely recognized that individual information users and information systems managers are faced with a condition of what might be termed "data overload." Data overload may be generally described as that state of affairs in which information content in readily available data is overwhelmed by the volume of, or confusion inherent in, that data. That is, data overload is a condition in which data loses value as a result of an inability to recognize its relevance to a given issue as a result of the shear mass or structure of data to be assimilated, sorted and cognized. In extreme cases, uncontrolled data expansion can lead to a form of incoherence or data chaos in which significant declines in information processing, misallocation of computing resources and enhanced data security risks occur.
In today's computing environments, the acceleration of data expansion is being continuously fed by a variety of market dynamics and network realities. Such forces include, but are not limited to: (1) the constant expansion of computing power, memory and storage available at all levels of network structure; (2) the explosion in content and use of intranets and the Internet; (3) the proliferation of software and hardware tools which expand the scope, breadth and purposes to which computerized network processing may be applied; (4) the enhancement of processing tools which allow the investigation, extraction and manipulation of increasing amounts of raw data; and (5) the convergence of multiple technologies (e.g., cable, television, telephone and fiber) with computerized network structures.
Data overload or chaos results not only from the expansion of readily available data, but also from the failure of current state-of-the-art network processes and apparatus to provide order, control, alignment and communication of data so that its information content is more clearly obvious, meaningful and secure.
Commonly, network structures use broadband transmission of gross data content. Though physical hub and router backbones may distribute data to targeted networks, groups and users, their broadband transmission does not allow for a meaningful granularity of data. Instead, the data stream is one broad flow into which content and responses are poured with only gross regard for context. As a result, these hardware/software structures are inefficient. In addition, they create environments in which it is difficult to differentiate and control data content so that it remains appropriate or secure to a particular user or user group.
In response to the weaknesses inherent in current network structures, a variety of hardware/software vendors have proposed solutions to address distribution of network traffic. It is believed that all such solutions are software-switch based technologies which direct or redirect gross data streams or specific network data packets. Despite the efforts invested in software-switch based technologies, resulting increases in data coherence and control have been moderate. With respect to data security issues, current network solutions generally mix the management of network architecture with the allocation and distribution of access rights. As a result, this inherent lack of segregation of duties thwarts independent control of information resources.
In addition, current networks fail to provide a common platform upon which to base a meaningful intersection for converging technologies. For instance, information formats used in cable television or telephone systems cannot be readily interfaced with current network structures without increasing the chaos. Further, no such interface delivers discrete measures of usage capable of providing a billing superstructure from which to generate economic return to content providers.
In general then, current networks fail to provide an effective and efficient means by which to differentiate coherent data streams, deal with data overload, control the use of network information assets, monitor access to network information assets, and provide a common platform on which to interface converging technologies.